


Comfort

by Abyssinian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: After the dance - Freeform, M/M, episode 3.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes over to Steve's house after the father daughter dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

After Danny had dropped Grace off following the father daughter dance, he sat in his car for a minute, before he started it up again. He stared out the windshield into the darkness, not knowing what to do, as the events of the day came back to him. With a sigh he pulled onto the road and only realized that he hadn't gone home, when he turned into Steve's driveway. Danny stared at the house, he didn't know why he was here, probably because he had nowhere else to go. Slowly he got out into the cool night air and went inside without knocking. He was setting the alarm, when he heard Steve come in from the backyard and punched in the last number as the sliding door clicked shut and the other man noticed him.  
"Danny?" The SEAL eyed him curiously.  
"I have told you a hundred times to set the goddamn alarm." Danny yelled at him with no real heat.  
"I was about to." Steve said quietly, stepping closer. "Is Grace okay?"  
"Yeah, I just took her home." He sounded exhausted all of a sudden.  
"Danno?" Steve's voice was concerned now, as was the expression on his face.  
"I…" Danny heaved his breaths now, bent over, his hands on his knees for support.  
Steve stepped right up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The contact seemed to break a dam inside the shorter man and he launched forward, his arms circling Steve's middle, pressing in close. He pressed his face against the taller man's sternum and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.  
Cautiously Steve's hands came up on Danny's shoulder blades. "What is it?" He rumbled lowly.  
"I almost died today." Danny whispered.  
Steve let one hand slide up to his neck and let his thumb stroke small circles at Danny's nape. "But you didn't. You're fine." Steve murmured into his ear.  
Danny fisted his hands in Steve's shirt. He turned his head, at the same time lifting it, where his face met the skin of Steve's neck. "I was so scared."  
"Me, too."  
Suddenly Danny was mouthing along his neck to his jaw and nipped at the sharp angle.  
"I can't lose you." Tears ran from the corners of his eyes.  
It wasn't rational. None of this was rational, not even a little bit. The moment his brain caught up with his actions he jerked his head down and away from Steve's neck, but still didn't let go of the other man.  
"I'm sorry." Danny screwed his eyes shut and exhaled a shaky breath.  
"It's okay."  
"It's not okay." Danny exploded and pushed Steve away from himself. "It's not okay to almost die on a regular basis." He threw his hands up, a gesture of utter helplessness.  
Steve felt as helpless as the gesture looked, not knowing what to do with this Danny. Angry and desperate, for what exactly Steve wasn't sure. "What do you need me to do?" He asked quietly.  
"Just…" Danny stared into the other's eyes. "I don't know."  
Steve took a tentative step toward his partner, his hand extended to touch, but frozen mid-movement. The shorter man kept staring at him, blinked twice to get rid of the wetness, without succeeding he turned his face to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Come here." Steve finished his movement and cupped the side of Danny's face pulling him against his chest again. Danny's strong arms came back around him almost immediately. His flat hands wandered up the expanse of Steve's back and hooked over his shoulders, pressing this much closer.  
"Danny…"  
"I'm sorry, I'll go." The shorter man mumbled and started to loosen his grip on him, but Steve held onto him.  
"It's okay." The hand from Danny's neck slid up into his hair.  
Danny's hands had fallen to his sides and he wanted to protest about Steve messing up his hair, but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead he stretched his neck looking up against the faint hold of Steve's hand.  
The SEAL looked back at him. "It's okay." Steve lowered his head to rest his forehead against Danny's. "It's okay, Danny." His breath was puffing against Danny's lips and his mind finally caught up to what he was saying. Without thinking he pressed his lips against Steve's. And the taller man immediately opened his mouth, kissing back with urgency. Danny whimpered into his mouth and pushed at his chest after a few minutes. Steve stared down at him wide eyed, already regretting his actions, thinking his partner did too.  
"Take me to bed."  
Steve exhaled a breath, he didn't know he had been holding and closed his eyes. In turn Danny simply took his hand and tugged him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Danny unbuttoned his shirt. His partner stared again, until he let the shirt fall and pulled Steve's up over his head. They stood bare chest to bare chest only inches apart and Danny looked up into Steve's eyes. He hugged him again, this time skin to skin.  
Steve bent his neck to kiss Danny's. He started sucking a hickey on the thick muscle at the base of his neck, connecting it to the shoulder. It was going to be barely beneath the collar of Danny's shirt. Next he undid his partners pants letting them drop, his own following suit. The second they stepped out of their trousers, Steve shoved his hands into the back of Danny's boxers. Danny gasped and jerked into his partner. Everything after that was a haze of feelings, most of all pleasure.

Steve woke to the sun crawling over the horizon. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked. He closed his eyes again and remembered the previous night. When he reopened them, he looked to his side. The commander was alone in his bed. He pulled his hands over his face and sighed deeply. He didn't know what he had expected, probably that Danny would still be there. With a groan he heaved himself out of bed, went to his bathroom and put some boxers on, before he went downstairs to make coffee. When he stepped out back, he noticed a figure sitting in the sand close to the water. He stopped beside the sitting man.  
"Hey." He greeted his partner quietly.  
"Morning."  
"You're still here."  
"It's Saturday. Where would I go?"  
"Home?"  
"You want me to go?" The detective narrowed his eyes at him and stood.  
"That's not what I said."  
"Then what? Nice round of, admittedly amazing, life affirming sex. Great knowing you. Bye." With his rising temper came his wild hand gestures.  
"Why would you say that? You think I would risk our friendship for a one night stand?"  
"You never committed to anyone before, why should I be different?"  
"You are." Steve remained calm and his voice quiet.  
"Why, Steven? Why risk it, if you can't not get yourself almost killed every time the opportunity arises? I have a daughter, who already loves you way too much. I can't be the one to tell her some day that uncle Steve isn't coming home. Ever again. What do you think will happen to me?"  
The SEAL saw Danny's eyes filling with tears and as usual let his instincts guide him. He hugged the shorter man tightly.  
"I'll try to be more careful." Steve whispered beside his ear and kissed his temple. Not without pride he noticed the big purple bruise he had sucked into his partner's skin a few hours earlier and hissed as he felt him digging his fingernails into his back, leaving eight short red lines in their wake.  
"Are you okay?" Steve asked when Danny had calmed down and just hugged him. The detective slowly nodded against his chest. "Should I make breakfast?"  
"Yeah." The commander started to loosen his grip on his partner. "Steve."  
"Hm?" He looked down at Danny and Danny crashed their lips together in a passionate all consuming kiss. Steve gasped in surprise, opening his mouth a little, to have it invaded by Danny's tongue and after a moment he kissed his partner back fiercely.  
They stumbled backwards and Steve's heel caught on the raised edge to the grass of his backyard, which sprawled them across it. Danny's body made a hard impact on his partner's and Steve groaned loudly. The commander stared up at the blue sky and sighed.  
"I want this." He stated in a low voice.  
"That isn't the issue here, babe." Danny answered softly and perched his chin on his folded arms on Steve's chest.  
"I know." He pushed his hands under Danny's open shirt and into the back of his pants cupping his butt cheeks through his boxers. "By the way, yesterday was all you." He nudged their noses together.  
"It still would have been the both of us."  
Steve screwed his eyes shut and kissed his partner again. He didn't want to think about the fact that they would be dead right now, if the bomb tech hadn't been able to disarm the bomb, because Danny wouldn't have been able to stay still much longer. Steve McGarrett pulled his hands out of the detective's pants and slid them up the bare skin of Danny's back under the shirt. They were panting, out of breath and Danny kept pecking his face and Steve just lay there, hands idly on his back.  
"We can talk about THIS later." He made a circular motion between them. "Now I'm hungry."  
"Good thing we brought breakfast."  
Steve groaned at Kono's cheerful voice and closed his eyes in resignation. "What are you doing here this early?"  
"Making sure my favorite boss is alright." The young woman looked down on them. "Boss's. Whatever. Are you about done?"  
Danny still stared wildly at her and noticed Chin coming up behind her.  
"That's new…" Chin Ho drawled.  
The detective dropped his forehead on Steve's sternum and sighed. "Go inside, we'll be right there." The commander instructed the cousins. He lifted Danny's head with one hand and firmly pressed their closed lips together.  
"They know." The SEAL whispered.  
"Doesn't matter." Danny kissed him again, wet but sweet. "Come on." The shorter man got up and pulled his partner up with him.  
They all stood around the kitchen with coffee in their hands and malasadas. After a while of comfortable silence Kono looked first at Steve then over at Danny. "So, boss?"  
He lifted his eyes from his mug. "Hm?"  
"The two of you."  
"If Danny gives me a chance, yeah."  
"Looked like it." Chin told them. "Unless you get cozy and then turn around and break his heart." He directed this part at Danny.  
The lieutenant had probably meant it as a joke, but Danny was still tired and his temper was always too close to the surface. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You think that is up to me alone?"  
Steve only just grabbed onto the shorter man's bicep to stop him from lunging himself at his colleague and pulled him back.  
"You better leave." The commander warned Chin quietly.  
"Sorry." He wanted to say something else, but Steve shook his head. Chin and Kono both left since they had come together.  
"I think he meant it as a joke." Steve tried.  
"It isn't funny." Danny yelled at him.  
"I know." The SEAL took his hand carefully and rubbed his thumb over it in soothing circles.

"You would have so deserved that." Kono stated drily as they got into her car.  
"It was a joke. I didn't expect Danny to lose it like that."  
"They finally got their shit together yesterday and you joke about him leaving Steve. Real smooth. And suicidal."

Danny Williams had dropped himself in a chair at the kitchen table.  
"What do you need?" Steve asked quietly.  
"The rest of the malasadas, still hungry."  
The commander handed them over from the counter with a grin and watched his partner from where he leant back against it. When Danny finished his food he glanced at Steve and licked the sugar from his fingers.  
"You're staring, babe."  
"I know."  
"Why?" The detective turned fully.  
"Because I'm allowed." Steve had a shy smile on his features and Danny shook his head lightly.  
"Why am I attracted to a goof like you?"  
"I don't know, but you are." The commander grinned now. Suddenly his grin got mischievous. "What were we doing again, when we were interrupted earlier?"  
"I believe you were about to make me breakfast."  
"I don't think we would have gotten to that." Steve said right beside the shorter man's ear. When the hell had he gotten there, Danny asked himself as a shiver ran down his spine and he put his mug down. They only just made it to the bedroom and barely left it for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
